Extraordinary
by SapphireRosesGal
Summary: "Hello, I'm May Maple. I seem to be your usual, unpopular girl. The social outcast, the awkward one in social events. I'm not as I seem to be. Ever heard of not judging a book by it's cover? Well, this book is an interesting one." Join May and her friends as they guard four boys. As well as saving themselves from their terrible fate. giving this to Piplup1212, friend in real life.


**Hello! This is my first story... On this account. I have another one, I forgot I had this one. So... If you feel up to it, figure out what other account I belong to. I now present, the prologue!**

Hello, I'm May Maple. I seem to be your usual, unpopular girl. The social outcast, the awkward one in social events. I'm not as I seem to be. Ever heard of not judging a book by it's cover? Well, this book is an interesting one. I'm your normal teenager. Except, I'm one of the region's best agents. I have another secret, one that ties me in with a legend, one that brought me with my friends. My friends, Dawn of Sinnoh, Misty of Kanto, and Leaf of Johto. And I, May of Hoenn. We belong to a secret organization. We call ourselves, 'Jewels'. Dawn's code name is Diamond, Misty's is Moissanite, shortened to Moissan, Leaf as Lapis Lazuli, she prefers Lazuli, and I am Sapphire though it bears no resemblance in any way to my actual name. So, you may or may not want to know my other secret. I can predict the future, talk to ghosts, and bend fire. Dawn can levitate and bend air, Misty can teleport and bend water, and Leaf can control one's body and control the earth. It's odd seeing as I have one more power than everyone else. But it's because I'm a pure blood elemental. Elementals are human but from another place. We have a power over one element and one extra power but I have two because both my parents were elementals. The others had a parent who was a elemental. We are all tied to a legend, our fates our sealed. We have no escape and we are helping the world while we can. We faced many challenges but there was one we had yet to overcome, finding true love. Our parents left us, we were all left alone to fend for ourselves and hide from society. That is, until our leader took us in. Their name? Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh. We all reside in Hoenn. Cynthia contacts the Hoenn branch from Sinnoh. Finding love would be hard if we couldn't even trust anyone outside of the organization. This had to change in order to take on what is soon to be known as one of the most challenging missions of all, protecting people, four, and they are all boys. Why are we protecting them? The enemies want them for evil purposes. These boys are the only ones who would be able to take in the evil and darkness, leaving the world to be doomed. We must keep them from being held and injected with pure evil. They are normal people, this power could corrupt them. They would somehow be able to take in the power of elementals but too much will put them on the edge of doom. So, we are now off to school. Hiding behind the mask of a normal teen.

So... What did you think? It probably sucks... So... Please review if you want me to continue! Okay, just joking. I'm going to add chapter one to this. I'm going to attempt my first cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy!

**May's POV**

I swung my bag over my shoulder, hands gripped onto the handle of my luggage. This was not public school, but boarding school. I let go of a breath and looked at my friends. They looked nervous. I didn't blame them. This will prove to be difficult. We've never come in contact with so many people, and out of the agency. I started walking, knowing they would follow in my lead. Thankfully, since we are undercover on missions, we could go as our normal selves.

"May?" My blue hated friend, Dawn, squeaked out. I stopped and faced her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's a football coming at you." She said. I nodded and looked at the oncoming football, a good distance from me. I stared at it seeing as how my feet were glued to the ground. I can do this.

"Watch out!" A friendly voice yelled. I caught the football with ease and they stopped a little over twelve feet away.

"Nice catch, but can you throw?" They asked.

"Yup!" I yelled as I threw it with all my might. Bad mistake, with all the training I do, it whizzed passed him as he ducked to avoid the strongly thrown ball. It came to a stop as it collided with a concrete wall a few feet behind him. He turned then looked at me.

"You've got some throw." He said in awe. I scratched the back of my head.

"I train... A lot." I said. It wasn't a complete lie so I shouldn't feel super bad. I nodded my head to my friends and we went in. Petalburg Boarding School. Oh how wonderful it sounds.

"Where's the office. Misty?" Dawn asked our feisty red headed friend. Misty looked up from her phone and jabbed a finger towards a door.

"That way." Misty clarified.

"Oh." Dawn said. Leaf, our other brunette, turned the door knob and we stepped in. The place was covered with books and papers stacked neatly on the desk. He sat at the desk, signing documents for who knows what. Clearly, he hadn't heard us. I coughed awkwardly and he looked up.

"Oh, you frightened me. I'm Professor Birch. I take it that you are Dawn, Misty, Leaf, and May?" He asked. We nodded. He then leaned in.

"The agents?" He asked. We nodded once more. He sighed and leaned back.

"Okay, your room is in the left corridor, first door on your right." He said before looking down at his desk.

"Thank you." We chorused as we walked out. Thankfully, it was break time, meaning no annoying crowded halls. We made our way to our dorm.

"Left corridor, first door to my right. Oh! Here! Room 108." I said. Dawn eagerly reached for the knob causing us to tumble in. We made a thud as we fell onto the ground.

**? POV**

Hey, I'm Drew Hayden. It was a normal break time here at school. The guys and I played a few video games before class as well as eat some snacks. We were in the middle of one of our new games when a thud resonated through the dorm, which is bigger than you would expect. Four bedrooms with two beds, one kitchen, four bathrooms, a living room, a main corridor which you first see, and a study. We paused the game and headed to the main corridor to find four girls on the ground. They quickly got up and brushed themselves off, which was when they noticed us.

"Oh, hello! We're your new roommates!" The blue haired girl commented.

"Roommates?" Ash, the raven head, asked. I flicked my hair.

"Professor Birch mentioned them yesterday." I answered. He mouthed 'oh' when a look of realization came over him. Gary, the flirt with the spiky hair, walked up to the girl who perched her hat on her head.

"What's your name?" He asked in his 'flirt' voice. The girl picked up her bag.

"Leaf Green." She replied as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

"Nice name. Hey, you know what I would do if I could rearrange the alphabet?" He asked with a smirk. Not this line. Does he get these from a chick flick or something?

"What?" She asked as she straightened her hat. The brunette next to her suppressed a giggle and closed her eyes in the process.

"I'd put 'u' and 'i' together." He said. Leaf smirked.

"Oh really? I'd put 'f' and 'u' together. Now, buzz off." She replied. Gary looked in shock. Probably because he has never been shot down even with those cheesy lines.

"Tip, she likes guys who DON'T flirt with her. She doesn't like guys as more than a friend." The brunette said. I noticed how sapphire her eyes looked.

"Or guys who flirt when they just met." The red head added.

"Or guys who use cheesy lines from chick flicks." The bluenette said. Gary frowned and I smirked.

"Care to introduce yourselves?" I asked. The brunette looked at me.

"May Maple." She said.

"Dawn Berlitz." The bluenette said.

"Misty Waterflower." The redhead answered.

"Leaf Green." Leaf answered again.

"I'm Gary Oak, raven head is Ash Ketchum, green over there is Drew Hayden, and plum head is Paul Shinji." Gary said.

"Your rooms will be on the right side. There are two beds in each room." Ash told them. May flashed him a smile.

"Thanks." She said as she led her friends to the rooms.

**May's POV**

"Who else had a hard time pretending to be okay with talking to them?" I asked. They raised their hands.

"Who's going with who?" Leaf asked.

"I'll go with May." Misty said. I nodded and we walked to the first set of doors. Misty opened it and I smiled. There were two desks with a mini organizer, one gigantic bookshelf separating the beds, probably full of the school's books, two night stands with lamps, a cute teal and white carpet circle in the middle, two closets, a trunk at the foot of the bed, and a bathroom. I put my bags on the bed to the right, and took out my laptop. I put it on the desk. Misty did the same and then we began to put our clothes away. When we finished, our closets were full and we put a secret compartment into the trunks. We put all the gadgets we could fit, put the lid on and put a few blankets and pillowcases before putting our own books on top. The secret compartment was one of the things we were told to bring. We began to make our bed just the way we like it.

"Misty, can you help with the fitted sheet?" I asked when I struggled to put the right corner on without the left one coming off.

"Sure!" She agreed as she came and helped. She helped me with the bottom corners as well.

"Thanks." I smiled. She nodded and returned to her bed. I jumped onto my bed, phone at hand, and lay down, sighing in content. Beep! Beep! Our communicators, which were hidden on the back of our phones, rung. I was the first to grab mine and open it.

"Yes?" I asked. Misty jumped onto my bed to save her the trouble of looking for hers.

"The Hoenn Agency has reports of a thief in Petalburg. I suggest you split up and look for him." Cynthia said.

"On it." Misty said. I nodded in agreement and turned off the communicator. I changed in the room and Misty changed in the bathroom. While she was still putting on her mission outfit which consists of a colored crop top of our choice, fingerless gloves, and black easy to move in leggings. I opened the window and checked outside to see if it was clear. Misty came out.

"All clear. Grab your favorite gadgets and go." I said.

"On it." She said as she held up a few gadgets and put them into her waist belt that had little holders for our gadgets. A little odd wearing a belt with leggings but it was Dawn's design. I jumped onto one of those plastic drainage pipe things and inched my way down. Once I made it safely, I gave Misty a thumbs up and put my earbud communicator on. I put a finger to my ear.

"Sapphire here, is everyone ready to split?" I asked. A few scuffling noises could be heard.

"Diamond here, ready." Dawn replied.

"Lazuli here, check." Leaf said.

"Moissan here, ready." Misty said.

"Okay, head in any direction as long as none of us are already headed that way. Inform us of any suspicions." I said.

"Got it." They said in unison before signing off. If you haven't guessed already, I was the leader. I ran to Petalburg Square. I used to live here actually. Until, my parents disappeared. I don't know if they are dead or not because if they were, I should be able to contact them, seeing as how I can talk to ghosts. I kept running at a good pace before making it to Petalburg Square. I looked around the heart of Petalburg City. Not much to see here. Thankfully, we put easy to wash out colored streaks, colored contacts from the agency, and our hair in different styles so no one would recognize us. Thank goodness for that, even little kids were staring at me as if I were a complete weirdo! I looked around and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man reach out and put something in his pocket. I started to make my way towards him until I saw more movement that mimicked his at another stall. I put my finger to my ear.

"Sapphire here, report to Petalburg Square, there seems to be more than one thief amongst us." I whispered, loud enough for them to here.

"On it!" They whispered loudly before signing off. I stood and observed my surroundings to see where the other ones were. No wonder Cynthia called us. Officer Jenny wouldn't be able to handle this without arousing too much suspicion. Dawn, Misty, and Leaf emerged from behind me.

"Diamond, you take the east end, Moissan, you take the west end, Lazuli, you take the south end, and I'll take the north end." I instructed. They nodded and wandered off. I followed a man and waited for him to turn his back. Thankfully, it didn't take long. As he grabbed something, I came up from behind and flipped him.

"Gah!" He yelled.

"Thief." I simply said before he frowned.

"How did you know?" He asked. I leaned in.

"Shh... It's a secret. A secret is what makes a woman, a lady." I winked before cuffing him and guiding him to a nearby Officer Jenny.

"Here's one of the thieves." I told her.

"Thank you. There have been a recent amount of activity. I'll get the others." She said.

"My friends will be bringing them here shortly. Don't you worry, we are all trained to do this." I told her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sapphire! I got one!" Misty yelled.

"Great job Moissan, now, give him to Officer Jenny." I responded. She was dragging the man behind her and in her other hand, a mallet.

"You didn't use that did you?" I asked. She nodded and I laughed.

"Good enough." I shrugged. She nodded and rubbed her mallet affectionately. Dawn came running up with another dude, being pulled by the ear. Ouch.

"Sapphire! Moissan! I got one!" She exclaimed as she handed him to Jenny.

"You are going to shut up and let me walk you to Officer Jenny in peace!" Leaf screamed, causing the people to slowly fall silent. She handed a dude who was punching the air in frustration. Officer Jenny clicked her tongue and walked away.

"Thanks for the help." She called as she put the men in a car. We laughed and high fived each other.

"We should head back to the dorms." Dawn said. We nodded and made our way back to the dorms which was not as easy as going down but we managed. Misty and I tumbled in and onto the floor.

"Ugh, remind me never to climb up the window again." I sighed. Misty gave me a thumbs up and collapsed on her bed.

"Hey, we should cook something. I think the boys will probably suck." Misty said. I lifted my heard from the carpet.

"If we must." I complained as I pulled my self up and unlocked the door. I walked to where the boys were and poked my head in.

"Oh, the girls and I were wondering if it was okay for us to cook something." I said.

"Sounds good." Ash said. I nodded as they resumed their games. They must have gotten back from classes seeing as their bags are next to them. In the kitchen, Misty was boiling some water, Dawn was making some sandwiches, Leaf was make sauce, and I started on dough for garlic bread. I could tell they were making spaghetti. Not just any spaghetti, our special recipe. Sandwiches for snacks while the guys wait, spaghetti, and garlic bread. Sound good. I'm surprised the guys even had anything in the kitchen. As I was putting the garlic bread in the oven, I was hit with a painful sensation. I yelped and fell to the floor.

"May!" They yelled. I heard footsteps. I held my head in pain.

"We're coming for you. We're coming for you all." A voice said before bursting into maniacal laughter. I opened my eyes and looked around. They looked at me in concern.

"May? Are you okay?" Ash asked. I shook my head.

"But I'll be fine." I said. The boys looked at me before heading back. I turned to the girls.

"Girls, it's not just the boys we're protecting." I paused as they came closer. "It's us."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Okay, most definitely not the best cliffhanger ever. Wonder what it means? So... Please review if you want me to continue because I honestly don't know whether I want to or not. (I suck with decisions) So, I hope you review, favorite, and/or follow!**


End file.
